The Man Behind The Mask
by Psycho Seme
Summary: Harry decides to go to a new club. He meats his mystery man. But what will he do when he finds out who it is. One Shot R&R.


**Disclaimer: Read, don't own, don't hate, don't Piss me off...**

**Sorry if it sucks i was bored while in the car.**

* * *

><p>Harry walked in to the club with little fuss which he was glad of. The club was called Hidden Lover. The only requirement: You must be 18 or older and you MUST have on a mask the entire time you are in the club. Though it isn't really a choice, when you walk in the spell in the club molds the mask to your face like a second skin.<p>

The club was packed, as he weaved through the crowd toward the bar he saw most of the people there were dancing with a partner. The bar was raised from the floor and from here he could see the entire club. In the middle was a big dance floor, then some curtains that probably lead to private rooms. Getting a drink called Leprechaun's Spunk he wove back through the crowd to one of the tables off to the side. Sipping his drink he stared at the people dancing softly moving to the beat. Setting the empty glass on the table he went on to the dance floor.

Dancing with this person and that person he finally found a partner who had a good steady beat that he could follow. He was a little taller then Harry and had blond hair. Harry thought he could see blue eyes behind the black full face mask with bright red lips. But it didn't matter when it came down to it. Did it? They started to grind to the new beat and opened each others shirt while dancing. The mystery boy surprised Harry when he suddenly kissed him. Pulling back he studied Harry to gauge his reaction. Harry just looked at him the started kissing the mystery boy again.

They managed to get off the dance floor and in to one of the private rooms. (After walking in on a couple people.) When the door closed Harry put up locking charms so they wouldn't be interrupted. Looking around he noticed a big four post bed made of ebony, a couple of trunks, and a wall with chains on it. Walking over to the boxes he opened one and saw chains, and whips along with masks, gags, and handcuffs. The other trunk held a range of different sized dildos, butt plugs and cockrings.

The boy stalked over to Harry and kissed him again this time with more fire and passion then the previous. They ended up on the bed in a tangle of limbs with Harry on top. He pulled the lube from his pocket slowly prepared the boy. Harry grabbed a medium sized dildo from one of the box beside the bed. Just as the boy was ready for Harry to fill him he gasped as the dildo was filling him. Moaning he pushed back. Harry prepared himself and straddled the boy. Lowering himself on to the boy he moaned and said a spell that whatever he received would be copied by the dildo. Smirking he lifted himself up and watched as the dildo came out almost to the tip. Then slamming himself down he gasped as the boy screamed with the sensations of filling and being filled.

They got a fast but sensual pace going. The boy flipped Harry over and started driving in to him moaning and gasping as the dildo hit the bundle of nerves inside of him. Harry lost it first covering the boy in white ribbons. Feeling Harry's muscles contract around him the boy did two more thrusts then filled Harry. Panting they lay back, and they see the dildo pull itself out and glow with a self cleaning charm then go back to the box it came from. After a couple minutes of rest they get dressed and head out of the club to go home. Getting out of the club Harry pulls off his mask and hears the boy gasp.

"Yes I know I'm Harry Potter. So do I get to see my masked lover?" he asked jokingly.  
>" I don't think you want to know now." the boy said uncertainly.<br>" I do, come on I took mine off." Harry replied. The boy reached behind him and untied it.  
>" Are you sure you want to know who I really am?" The boy asked.<br>"Yes I'm sure" Harry said. The boy pulled off the mask and dropped his hands. There was a gasp then…

"DRACO?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i know not much of a smut shot but oh well i was in the mood. R&R please**


End file.
